School of Freaks
by kyashidi iwa
Summary: what happens when 3 new kids to a school get put with the freaks? read and find out! old friends met, warning may be yaoi sakura and kyahidi togethr for cheerleadin what hashappend tothe world?Rated M for further chapters
1. new school , old friends?

School of Freaks

It was a day like no other. Except three teens, that just moved it wasn't.

Deidara Iwa the oldest and only son was very unique, he had mouths on his hands. One mouth per hand. He even had a mouth on his chest, but it was stitched up. With the mouths on Deidara's hands and chest he could create his art, but his art isn't like normal art. With his art he created sculptures, no not regular clay made sculptures. Sculptures made out of clay that could explode.

Then there is Kyashidi Iwa and Morgan Iwa, they're twins. Yes they're indeed alike in some ways but not all. Kyashidi Iwa has purple hair but changes depending on her mood. Her eyes are blue/green. She's half dragon and can hide it from people if she really wants to. Plus has secret powers that I don't even know about! (omg shocker! -_- LOL!)

Morgan Iwa also has purple hair. Her eyes are normally brown but change depending on her mood. She is only part dragon, she is also the older twin. So really they're all unique. Oh I almost forgot! Deidara Iwa is 17 has blonde long hair and indeed is a "guy". Kyashidi Iwa and Morgan Iwa are 16, Kyashidi is the shy and nice one. Morgan is the more outgoing and mean one. Anyway on with the story from now on the characters will tell the story, hopefully no more interruptions from me though I make no promise.

Deidara's POV

(for those who don't know what POV means, it means point of view)

I woke up to my little sister , Kyashidi hitting me in the arm. She could be so annoying at times. " Deidara! Get up!" she yelled. " im up, im up!" "okay" she said in a happy tone as her hair changed from purple to neon green, which meant she was nervous. I mean you would be to if you had just moved and now have to go to a new school. Though I shouldn't be so mean to her or my other little sister, Morgan. I mean I guess they're not that little.

**(author-they're not little, they're 16 dei!**

**Dei- shut up this is my POV! * gives author the death glare* I thought you said you weren't gonna interrupt anymore! * author smirks***

**Author- yes but I did say I made no promise. * Deidara starts hitting his head against the wall***

**Dei- whatever bye**

*** dei gives the author a death glare again, then the author magically disappears* gah now on with my POV.)**

My sisters are the only ones who know that im gay. My parents don't know that I am, they would disapprove of be being gay in a heartbeat trust me. Im seriously

Not kidding my father would beat me up till I would be black and blue, and barely able to move.

**( author- hahaha dei we love you anyway!**

**Dei -thanks * awkward silence***

**Author- awkward silence another gay baby was born! It's Deidara!**

**Dei- heyy!**

**Author- what dei you are and we love you! **

**Dei- yea sure, un plz can I get on with my POV**

**Author- its not even your turn! Its Morgan's!**

**Dei- oh yeah un…. Ok bye!**

Morgan's POV

A new day, new house, new school. THAT'S JUST PERFECT! *eyes turn red and Kyashidi walks in*

Kyashidi- hi Morgan what's wrong ,….. I can tell you mad your eyes changed from brown to red.

Morgan- nothing…. Just mad because it's a new school and stuff!… plus it's the MIDDLE OF The SCHOOL year!

Kyashidi- yeah I know.

Kya's hair changed to a darker shade of green. Which meant she was really nervous.

(author- no dip Sherlock!

Morgan- shut up my POV

Author- FINE BYEE!

Morgan- wait it's the end of my POV peace out peeps! )

**( okay lets forward some to where the three characters are on their way to school or at school! Sorry I know I said I would try and not say anything but I couldn't resist!) **

**The two twin girls stayed close behind their brother .**

**Dei- gah! Girls un they're always so shy! He said to his crazy little sisters.**

**Kyashidi- shut up dei!**

**She complained her hair turning she was from purple to blood red she was getting so mad at her brother.**

**Dei- kya calm down ,un if I say im sorry, would you feel better, un?**

**Kyashidi - yes it would**

**She screamed so everyone in the hallway could hear her. Students looked at the three teens in the hallway that seemed to be girls in their minds. (the girls the students saw or at least thought were girls 0.o) **

**One blonde haired girl ( gah his a guy!), one purple haired girl ,and one blood red haired girl. **

**Dei- fine im sorry un **

**Deidara the "guy" said.**

**Kyashidi- thank you! **

**She said cheerfully as her hair changed to bright orange.**

**Random student- wow did you see that girls hair change colors?**

**Random student2- yea that was awesome!**

**People just stared as the three new students walked down to the principles office. **

**Principle- ah the three new student's! here are you schedules, they are based on your behavior from your other schools.**

**The three teens just nodded showing her they understood everything she was saying perfectly! They had done really bad things in the past. But lets not talk about that now!**

**Principle- now the students you have in your first class today will be with you for all your other courses.**

**The three teens listened very closely.**

**Principle-then in your 1 elective class who knows who you will have in your classes.**

**Deidara- ok we understand un**

**Them three had all the classes together but one which was their 7****th**** period, the twins had cheerleading, and Deidara had art.**

**Deidara- great our first class , lets see how this goes, un!**

**At that moment they walked into their new class room, everyone's eyes were on them( especially this one student named Hidan.)**

**Kyashidi's hair changed from purple to neon green which meant she was nervous again. Morgan's eyes changed from brown to orange because she was so annoyed right now.**

**Pein ( the teacher)- ah you must be Deidara, Morgan, and Kyashidi Iwa!**

**Deidara- yes that's us un!**

**Pein- okay well my name is Pein but you guys will call me leader -sama! And this class is called the akatsuki because these are all of our trouble makers which means you guys are 2.**

**Kyashidi mentally laughed in her head as her hair changed back to purple. Hidan stared at kyashidi for the longest time. Pein aka leader- sama showed them where the were gonna sit.**

**Morgan had to sit next to some plant dude named Zetsu. Kyashidi had sit next to that one guy Hidan who was starring at her. Pein did that on purpose he saw Hidan looking at her and gave him a chance to talk to her if their was any problems he would move her away from him. Then we have Deidara had to sit next to a red head who looked like he was bored out of his mind, but he was very cute so Deidara is gonna give him a shot.**

**Skipping the classes I want to get on to lunch!**

**Hidan passed Kyashidi a note, she opens and reads it.**

**What the note says:**

**Kya ….. Wow you haven't changed much. Still wearing EMO clothes. Probably still cutting yourself. Most likely have gotten better at fighting. Oh and your still wearing the bracelet I made you it has my name on it.**

**From- the foul mouth Jashinst.**

**Kyashidi looked over at Hidan for a sec, then looked back at the note and started to write. She finished and passed the note back to Hidan.**

**What she wrote back:**

**Omg Hidan I've missed you so much! I see you haven't changed either and your still wearing your Jashin necklace I made you. It has my name on it with tiny letters.**

**3 your Jashin psychopath**

**Hidan read the note and laughed a bit.**

*** brrinnnng* **

**suddenly the bell rang and it was time to get lunch everyone was getting up and leaving the room. As kyashidi is walking out the door with her sister Morgan and Hidan stopped them.**

**Hidan- hey kya?**

**Kyashidi- yes?**

**Hidan- do you wanna do it the way we used to?**

…**...**


	2. Jashin and Cheerleading

I don town the naruto characters blah blah and so on. Hope you enjoy school of freaks chapter 2

**Hidan read the note and laughed a bit.**

*** brrinnnng* **

**suddenly the bell rang and it was time to get lunch everyone was getting up and leaving the room. As kyashidi is walking out the door with her sister Morgan and Hidan stopped them.**

**Hidan- hey kya?**

**Kyashidi- yes?**

**Hidan- do you wanna do it the way we used to?**

…**...**

**Kyashidi- sure! **

**She looks at Morgan "see you at lunch when you get there" she said.**

**Morgan- okay I'll see you there**

**Morgan's eyes started back to her normal brown color as she laughed a bit at her sister.**

**Hidan and Kyashidi locked arms down and started skipping down the hallway. Now that was something the students at that school had never seen Hidan do before, ever!**

**Hidan and Kyashidi - were off to see Jashin the wonderful Jashin of all! **

**They said cheerfully and started laughing so hard afterwards. Students just stared they had never seen Hidan so close to anyone or ever saw him smile. Well they had but that was when he stabbed himself with a knife so was not allowed sharp objects anymore. But wow Hidan was laughing and smiling and it wasn't for stabbing him self , everyone thought to their self's.**

**Hidan- I've missed you so much Kya**

**Kyashidi- I've missed you too Hidan.**

**Hidan pulls Kyashidi into a hug. That was something else Hidan never did the whole room went silent and stared at the two. All of a sudden Kyashidi's phone went off playing The Crow and The Butterfly by Shinedown.**

**Kyashidi's Ringtone**

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, Dandelions lost in the summer sky. When you and I were gettin' high as outer space, I never thought you would slip away. I guess I was just a little too late.

Kyashidi answers the phone.

**Kyashidi- Hello**

**Morgan- where's dei?**

**Kyashidi- I don't know**

**Morgan- I cant find him**

**Kyashidi- MO-Chan he's a big boy he's gonna be fine **

**Morgan- I know but he was talking to that red head guy in our class**

**Kyashidi- well maybe he's gonna get a boyfriend**

**Morgan- oh my fucking god Kya **

**Kyashidi- what!**

**Morgan- nothing …. Bye**

**Kyashidi-BYE!**

***hangs up phone***

**Hidan-What was that all about?**

**Kyashidi-My sister freaking out because she cant find dei**

**Hidan-Ah yea your big brother right?**

**Kyashidi-yea**

**In the end they all eat lunch Hidan and Kyashidi just non-stop talking. Morgan was talking to Uchiha Itachi and Deidara to the red head kid that the twins still didn't know the name of him. Then there was some redhead chick sitting next to the red head boy. She had a Jashinst ring , well at least kyashidi noticed she did. She resembled the kid sitting next to her a lot Kya figured they were brother and sister. Then it hit her! **

**Kyashidi- Hidan?**

**Hidan- yes?**

**Kyashidi- is that your cousin?**

**Hidan- who?**

**Kyashidi- the red headed girl?**

**Hidan- oh yea**

**Kyashidi- oh so that's Heiri and Sasori Akasuna!**

**Hidan- yea you remember them don't you?**

**Kyashidi- yeah never really hung out with Sasori though but I hung out with you and Heiri so much im gonna go say hi real quick!**

**Hidan- okay hurry back**

**Kyashidi blushed a little bit , she had always had a small crush on him , oh who was she kidding she had a major crush on him forever! She made her way over to where to Heiri, Sasori, and her very own brother Deidara.**

**Deidara- hey kya**

**Kyashidi- hey dei, hey Heiri and Sasori.**

**Heiri- kyashidi , is that you?**

**Kyashidi - yup**

**Heiri- oh I've missed you so much!**

**Kyashidi- me 2**

**The two girls give each other hugs and stuff like that.**

**Kyashidi- okay well I'll talk to you guys in class or where ever Hidan's waiting for me.**

**Heiri looks over to Hidan starring at kyashidi with over protective eyes.**

**Heiri- you were just with my cousin? Well you might wanna go he's always been very over protective of you. Kyashidi blushed a bit a that.**

**Kyashidi- I've got to go**

**All of them besides kya- BYE!**

**Kyashidi walked back over to Hidan , and sat back down. They went back to talking like crazy all over again.**

***bell rings time for them to go back to class***

**Hidan - well time to get back to class! Shall we?**

**Kyashidi- yes we shall**

**They lock arms and start skipping down the hall way singing-**

**WERE OFF TO SEE JASHIN THE WONDERFUL JASSHIN OF ALL!**

**They has sung so loud that everyone's eyes were on them. Deidara just laughed at the site of his little sister and her old friend. **

**Sasori- come on brat we've got to go**

**Deidara- fine Sasori un **

**In Sasori's head**

**Oh my god dei is so hott if the teacher hadn't made him sit next to me I don't know what I'd do. He's so perfect but he's definition of art was all wrong!**

**Art was eternal not fleeting, art is meant to last for ever not be born once and gone the next. That was all wrong , someone needs to show him that. All I know is I will not let anyone know I have feeling for dei. Everyone thinks im straight as a ruler but im not, I am 100% gay. I cant even let my self fall for him. Its just wrong! God Sasori get him out of your head , he's just one guy! One very sexy guy. Oh shut up already!**

**Okay well while Sasori had that loooooooooong talk to his self the classes had already gone by except for 7th**** period it was the end of 6****th****.**

**The bell had rang telling everyone to go to their next class.**

**The twins had cheerleading if you had for got, and Deidara had art. They made their way towards their classes**

**Towards the gym for cheerleading**

**Kyashidi and Morgan had made it to cheerleading. Morgan was laying back watching the preps try and succeed at cheerleading but they failed horrible. Kyashidi sat back her jacket on and hood up listening to her I pod. Heiri had cheerleading to out of all the girls trying to follow what the couch said couldn't do it only she could. Morgan and kyashidi were dressed for cheerleading they were wearing short gym shorts, but they didn't want to get up and cheerlead it was retarded although they were both awesome at it.**

**Kyashidi was listening to The Crow and The Butterfly by Shinedown**

I Painted Your Room At Midnight, So I'd Know Yesterday Was Over. I Put All Your Books On The Top Shelf, Even The One With The Four Leaf Clover. Man I'm Getting Older. I took all your pictures off the wall, And wrapped them in a newspaper blanket. I haven't slept in what seems like a century. And now I can barely breathe. Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, Dandelions lost in the summer sky. When you and I were gettin' high as outer space, I never thought you would slip away. I guess I was just a little too late. Your words still serenade me, Your lullabies won't let me sleep. I've never heard such a haunting melody, oh it's killing me. You know I can barely breathe.

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, Dandelions lost in the summer sky. When you and I were gettin' high as outer space, I never thought you would slip away. I guess I was just a little too late, Just like a crow chasing the butterfly, Dandelions lost in the summer sky. When you and I were gettin' high as outer space, I never thought you would slip away. Like a crow chasing the butterfly, Dandelions lost in the summer sky. When you and I were gettin' high as outer space, never thought you would slip away. I guess I was just a little too late, (Ohh) Just a little too late. **once her song ended she turned off her I pod and put it in her jacket pocket. **

**Then there coach came up to Morgan and Kyashidi.**

**Coach- you two have to at least try to participate.**

**The girls nodded and got up. Not far away Hidan was playing basket ball that's what he had 7****th**** period. It was now his turn to rest he switched places with a person sitting on a bench. This guy named Zero was now sitting next to Hidan.**

**Back at the cheerleading area and the coach said she was gonna put on some music and the girls had to dance to it , all of the girls to see where they were at a cheerleading level.**

**Over at the basketball court.**

**Zero- hey dude the cheerleaders are gonna start dancing.**

**Hidan glanced over to were the cheerleaders are and noticed a certain girl…. Kyashidi was over there. He was egar to see her outside, but he figured she would just stand there and not dance.**

**The cheerleading coach started the music . It was How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20.**

**The music started and everyone even Morgan was dancing but not Kyashidi. The coach told her she had to do this or else she would be suspended and she really didn't need to be suspended the first day to her new school.**

HelloHelloHello**Kyashidi had started to dance and she was really good. Hidan was shocked she even was dancing and that she could dance so amazingly.**

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,But it's feeling just like every other morning before,Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,The cars are moving like a half a mile an hourAnd I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbyeCan you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?I believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I believe it all is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really knowAnd I can't remember caring for an hour or soStarted crying and I couldn't stop myselfI started running but there's no where to run toI sat down on the street took a look at myselfSaid where you going man you know the world is headed for hellSay your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

**Everyone of the girls eventually stopped except kyashidi , they all just stared at the girl in amazement. She was such a good dancer. Even Morgan stopped and stared at her sister.**

I believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I, believe, it all, is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeIt's gone, gone, baby, it's all goneThere is no one on the corner and there's no one at homeIt was cool ,cool, it was just all coolNow it's over for me and it's over for youWell it's gone, gone, baby, it's all goneThere is no one on the corner and there's no one at homeWell it was cool ,cool, it was just all coolNow it's over for me and it's over for youI believe the world is burning to the groundOh well I guess we're gonna find outLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeWell I, believe, it all, is coming to an endOh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,Let's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've comeLet's see how far we've come

**Kyashidi finished and noticed everyone was starring at her.**

**Kyashidi- what?**

**Sakura( girl that's in cheerleading)- your really good**

**Kyashidi- um thanks I guess**

**Hinata( another girl in the cheerleading thing): Y-yeah you even g-got Hidan to look a-at you**

**Kyashidi- what?**

**She turned around and there was Hidan starring at her. She started to blush.**

**Sakura- yeah I bet if you walked over there he would give you a hug , he's just that type**

**She said without trying to laugh. She knew Hidan wasn't like that and didn't know Hidan and Kyashidi are friend because she had lunch dentition.**

**Kyashidi- really is that so?**

**Sakura- yep**

**Kyashidi walked over to where Hidan and that kid Zero are.**

**Kyashidi- hey Hidan**

**Hidan- hi kya**

**Kyashidi- you should give me a hug, so Sakura can stop being a bitch.**

**Hidan- ok sure anything for you.**

**Hidan leaned in and hugged kyashidi. Then something just TOTALLY CAME OVER HIM. He grabbed her chin and brought her into a slow deep kiss. Kyashidi responded and kissed him back. Zero had to break them up before they were caught by the teachers. Kyashidi walked off as her hair turned blue. When she got back over there the girls had all been watching.**

**Sakura- what was that?**

**Kyashidi- what?**

**Sakura- that **

**She pointed towards Hidan.**

**Kyashidi- nothing**

**Morgan- omg kya finally you guys kiss!**

**Kyashidi- oh Morgan shut up**

**Heiri- bout time you kissed my cousin**

**Sakura- wait do you all know each other some how?**

**Heiri- yeah years ago**

**Sakura- what that isn't no fair new girl gets a guy that's totally hot**

**Kyashidi- what ever**

**Sakura- you wanna fight**

**Kyashidi- yea sure damn right I wanna fight!**

**Meanwhile while that fight is begging there is another fight going on in the art room**

**Deidara- fleeting un**

**Sasori- eternal**

**Deidara- fleeting**

**Sasori- last**

**Deidara- bombs**

**Sasori- dei I…..**

**Deidara- huh? You what un?**

**Sasori- I lo…**


	3. Art and Fights

Recap

**Deidara- fleeting un**

**Sasori- eternal**

**Deidara- fleeting**

**Sasori- last**

**Deidara- bombs**

**Sasori- dei I…..**

**Deidara- huh? You what un?**

**Sasori- I lo… **

End of recap

Sasori- I lo… I um loath your um definition of art…..

Deidara- oh ok I loath your definition of art to un

Sasori nodded his head letting Deidara know he agreed or understood.

Inside Sasori's head! ( omg I read minds 0.o lol!)

Omfg why didn't I just tell him I like him , im so retarded! It was so simple I should have just said Deidara I love you or at least Dei I like you a lot. But no I had to say I loath your definition of art. I am so stupid he's never gonna like me the way I like him.

Sasori continued to beat himself mentally as Deidara was drawing in his notebook "Deidara + Sasori" but Sasori didn't notice.

Meanwhile back outside to the cheerleading

Recap~~~~~~

**Sakura- wait do you all know each other some how?**

**Heiri- yeah years ago**

**Sakura- what that isn't no fair new girl gets a guy that's totally hot**

**Kyashidi- what ever**

**Sakura- you wanna fight**

**Kyashidi- yea sure damn right I wanna fight!**

End of Recap~~~~~

Sakura- well than hit me bitch!

Kyashidi- oh with pleasure

Kyashidi hit Sakura with a left hook to the face. Damn was Sakura pissed. Sakura grabbed Kyashidi's hair and pulled on it not letting go anytime soon.

Kyashidi- bitch if your trying to hurt me your not succeeding! If you wanna fight then hit me!

Sakura slapped Kyashidi in the face, but it didn't hurt much she was so weak compared to Kyashidi. Hidan and Zero were watching the fight and Hidan decided to be a hero and stop the fight. Man Heiri never saw him run so fast before ever!

Hidan stopped the fight and held on to Kyashidi with pride that he was now some what his. But it wasn't official he hadn't even asked her on a date yet. Hidan decided to ask Deidara what his sister was into now.

Later after school

The bell finally rang announcing that school was over. Hidan left Kyashidi with her twin sister and told her he'd text her later. Kyashidi was confused she didn't know Hidan had her number.

Hidan roamed the hallways to find Deidara with Sasori of course Hidan was surprised that Sasori was hanging with him again it had been forever since they had seen each other.

Hidan- Oi Dei-chan!

Deidara- what do you want un and I told you not to call me Dei chan years ago!

Hidan- Sooo ….. Anyway I was wondering what music is your little sister Kyashidi into?

Deidara- um BOTDF un why?

Hidan- She's still into Blood On The Dance Floor? Ok! GREAT! Theres a concert this weekend and I can get free front row tickets.

And because imma take your sister out on a fucking date.

Deidara- oh wow finally un

Deidara muttered

Hidan- what was that pansy?

Deidara- oh nothing! Un wait did you just call me a pansy?

Sasori- you did not just call my Dei a pansy, I mean Dei a Pansy

Hidan- MY? Wow that's some fucking new information and oh sorry I didn't mean pansy I meant Dei-chan

Hidan just grinned because he knew that he annoyed both of them, it was just so easy.

Hidan- well id love to stay and fucking chat bitches but I got to go

Bye fire crotch and pansy I mean Dei-chan

Hidan ran away as quickly as possible.

Sasori- ugh I hate him

Deidara- yeah me 2 un….. Um Sasori un?

Sasori- hn

Deidara- when you said my , did you really mean that un?

Sasori- um ah…. Hn yeah

Deidara just blushed a little and said

Deidara- well I better get going see ya around un

Sasori- yeah see ya around

Deidara walked away slowly and Sasori mentally beat the hell out of himself. He didn't understand why it had to be Deidara Iwa he had to fall in love with. Yes in love with, Sasori and Deidara were really good friends when they were younger, but they argued a lot! But Sasori was always attracted to the blonde, something about his hair, his eyes, and his gorgeous smile. Deidara didn't always wear a piece of hair in front of his left eye. Sasori really wanted to find out why he did now, but may not ever know.

Sasori slammed his head against the lockers.

" That blondes really getting to you"

Sasori- what blonde Itachi

Sasori turned around to face the great Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi- the new blonde kid that you haven't left his side since he's been here.

Sasori- well we used to be old friends from a long ,long time ago.

Itachi- makes since but what about the incident with Hidan in the hallway a few minutes ago.

Sasori- nothing happened just Hidan asking Deidara what music his sister is into.

Itachi- yeah I know that happened but what about you saying

" did you just call my Dei a pansy"

Sasori- damn , yeah so what's your point.

Itachi- well what are people gonna think when they find out the great Akasuna Sasori has feelings for other than himself and also for a guy.

Sasori- well if they do find out I wont care I'll let them think whatever im still not a guy to mess with.

Itachi- what ever you say but you might want to keep an eye on him someone like me might just steal his interest in someone like you.

Sasori said nothing but as the Uchiha walked away Sasori threw a rock at the Uchiha's head, at least it wasn't a kunai(1). The Uchiha rubbed the bump and kept walking because he knew he deserved that.

Sasori ran home as quick as possible. When he got home his sister Heiri was there cooking dinner Sasori looked at the time 5:00 P.m Damn he was late he hadn't realized how long he had been waiting with Deidara he tried sneaking in to his room.

Heiri - I hear you Sasori

Sasori- damn ha ha you always catch me

Heiri- yeah so why were you late huh?

Sasori- um I was with Deidara

Heiri- figures you've had a crush on him for years

Sasori- hey that is not true!

Heiri- ha yeah right you used to have a dairy I read it lol oh Deidara is so gorgeous , his smile and eyes just make me feel better

Sasori- damn you it wasn't a diary it was a journal okay

Heiri- still you liked him, you got depressed when they got arrested and then had to move. But now he's back and I have never seen you smile in so long just seeing him made you happy.

Sasori- yeah I guess I cant lie to you.

Heiri- no you cant now go get ready for dinner.

Sasori- yes nii-san(2).

Mean while with Deidara, Morgan, and Kyashidi

"Dei do we have to go in there" Kyashidi asked desperately hoping it would be no.

Deidara- yea Kya we do, we always do we got to be strong.

Kyashidi started crying- okay big brother I'll be strong now

Kyashidi continued crying.

Morgan- I hate this you guys get treated worse than I do.

Deidara- its not your fault it's they just don't like how we are….


	4. Tears Cried To Many Times

Recap~~~~~~~~

Mean while with Deidara, Morgan, and Kyashidi

"Dei do we have to go in there" Kyashidi asked desperately hoping it would be no.

Deidara- yea Kya we do, we always do we got to be strong.

Kyashidi started crying- okay big brother I'll be strong now

Kyashidi continued crying.

Morgan- I hate this you guys get treated worse than I do.

Deidara- its not your fault it's they just don't like how we are….

End Recap~~~~~~~

Deidara- they just don't like the way we are , I have mouths on my hands and one on my chest. Kya has hair that changes different colors in extremely strong like a guy should be and just has way, way, way to much chakra. You Morgan your eyes change colors, its normal to them, because some kids have eyes that change color you just have eyes that change a lot of colors.

Kyashidi is still crying and Morgan just stays quiet. Morgan doesn't know what she can do to help. She spoke up once and got yelled at, then threaten to be beat if she told or interfered with what her parents do. There was nothing in her mind , that she knew she could do. Morgan really wanted to tell somebody but who?

Kyashidi- I don't wanna go! Please don't make me! I wont go in there id rather die!

She said while starting to cry. Deidara wanted to cry too but had to be strong for Kya and Morgan.

Deidara- kya please don't un you damn sure know that you have to go un. Come on lets go un.

Kyashidi starts sobbing- no. no! im not going!

Deidara- come on kya sing the song with me un

Deidara-

Another head hangs lowly…Child is slowly taken…..And the violence caused such silence, Who are we mistaken?

Deidara and Kyashidi- But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are crying...

Kyashidi-

In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Dei, Kya, and Morgan- Another mother's breakin', Heart is taking over. When the vi'lence causes silence, We must be mistaken.

Kyashidi and Morgan-It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they're still fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are dying...

Kyashidi-In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...

Kyashidi- thanks Dei I feel a little better. Lets go now im ready.

Kyashidi's phone rings ( it's a new ring tone)

Candy land by B.O.T.D.F( Blood On The Dance Floor)

Welcome to candylandIll split your ass in twoSo take me by my handLick it up, Slide it downAnd satisfy my sweet toothWelcome to candylandYou'll wanna fuck me twiceI'll be your gingerbread manFirst time naughtySecond time nice

Kyashidi- It's an unknown number im not gonna answer right now I'd rather not be super late home.

Deidara and Morgan nodded in agreement.

Deidara- Mom! Dad! Were home! Sorry were la-

Mami- what was that freak? Why are you late?

Deidara and Kyashidi said nothing.

Mami- hm not talking huh? Morgan why were you late? Tell me or you'll be like them maybe even worse.

Morgan- um Kyashidi got into a fight at school and we had to wait in the office a while.

Mami- oh

Mami turned towards Kyashidi and slapped her hard.

Mami- you ungrateful little brat! You've dishonored this family.

Mami continues to beat Kyashidi badly.

Mami- what are you 2 looking at? Go to your rooms! You too! you dishonorable brat!

Mami pushes her own daughter to the ground and watches her bleed to death. She slowly walks away while muttering

" distrustful, unforgivable, dishonorable freak, just wait until Hiroshi, your father returns"

Once her mother was gone Kyashidi slowly got up. She had never felt more betrayed before by her sister. Her sister would usually tell a lie making it her fault, but not this time she told the total truth , not looking one bit sorry for what she had said. Kyashidi walked past her room, then her sisters, then finally made it to Deidara's room and slowly walked in.

Deidara- oh my god Kya come here un,

Deidara wraps his little sister in a embracive hug. Afterwards he cleaned her up.

Kyashidi's phone rang again

Welcome to candylandIll split your ass in twoSo take me by my handLick it up, Slide it downAnd satisfy my sweet toothWelcome to candylandYou'll wanna fuck me twiceI'll be your gingerbread manFirst time naughtySecond time nice

Deidara answered it.

Deidara- Hello un

" hey pansy"

Deidara- Hidan? What do you want un?

Hidan- Is Kyashidi there?

Deidara- yeah un but she cant come to the phone right now though un

Hidan- okay then tell her I'll see her tomorrow then.

Deidara- sure un

*Click*

Deidara- Kya Hidan called you, he said he'll talk to you tomorrow

Kyashidi- okay nii-san?

Deidara- Hai?

Kyashidi- may I stay in here tonight I'd rather not have Morgan in my room cause you know she's always in there.

Deidara- Yes un now try not to talk so much un you must be very sore because you bleed so much un

Kyashidi- Hai Goodnight Dei

Deidara- Night Kya

Meanwhile at Hidan, Sasori and Heiri's House

Hidan- Ugh

He throws his phone on the bed

In Hidan's head ( im reading minds again)

What was it that she was busy with? It sounded like there was crying. Could she be hurt? I wanna know I care about her a lot. Maybe I should talk to Sasori and Heiri. Yeah that's what I'll do.

Heiri walks into his room.

Heiri- Hidan what's wrong

Hidan- im worried that fucking Kyashidi is hurt

Heiri- what do you mean?

Hidan- I called her cell Deidara answered and I thought I heard crying in the back round, and Deidara said she couldn't come to the phone. Heiri im just really scared I wanna know if she's alright, but I don't know what to do.

Heiri- well I suggest you get some sleep and talk to her first thing in the morning.

Hidan- alright.

Hours go by and Hidan cant sleep. He can't help but to think Kyashidi's in pain and needs help.

Back at the Iwa's house.

Hiroshi walks around the house quietly waiting for everyone to be asleep. He walks to Deidara's room and sees Kyashidi on his bed and him in the floor. Hiroshi walks towards the bed, he gently rubs Kyashidi's leg. Kyashidi wakes up in a shock. She tries to scream but Hiroshi covers her mouth.

Hiroshi- shh my love im not going to hurt you much

Kyashidi kicks the headboard of the bed. Suddenly Deidara wakes up and sees what his dad is doing to his little sister.

Deidara- hey! don't touch her like that! She hurt enough!

Hiroshi- ha it's amazing that when your mad you don't have your speech problem.

Deidara- shut up un! Don't touch her

Hiroshi- and what are you gonna do freak?

Deidara- Don't touch her!

Kyashidi- Dei stop! Don't get hurt cause of me

Deidara- Kya shut up I need to protect you! You and me un are the only good family we have un

Hiroshi- haha family like you've had for years

Deidara- you? Your not family un! You're a devil who lives for peopled pain un!

Hiroshi- ha a devil? that's very sweet of you Dei- kun

Hiroshi grabs Kyashidi's arm and pulls on her shirt.

Deidara- I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER UN!

Deidara punches Hiroshi in the face. Hiroshi grabs a kunai

And aims it at Deidara's heart he throws the kunai.

But Deidara's untouched. Deidara looked at the ground to see his sister with a kunai in her stomach. Realization came upon Deidara his sister had jumped in front of him to save his life.


	5. What Happens Now?

Recap~~~~~~~~

Deidara- you? Your not family un! You're a devil who lives for peoples pain un!

Hiroshi- ha a devil? that's very sweet of you Dei- kun

Hiroshi grabs Kyashidi's arm and pulls on her shirt.

Deidara- I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER UN!

Deidara punches Hiroshi in the face. Hiroshi grabs a kunai and aims it at Deidara's heart he throws the kunai.

But Deidara's untouched. Deidara looked at the ground to see his sister with a kunai in her stomach. Realization came upon Deidara his sister had jumped in front of him to save his life.

End of Recap ~~~~

Deidara- Kya! Are you alright un?

Kyashidi- Dei im fine see?

Deidara looked at her a kunai in her stomach, and tears in her eyes.

Deidara- why Kya? un Why are you so idiotic to do that un?

Kyashidi- because you're the only true family I have left

Hiroshi- I hope im not erupting this little "family" love fest but this isn't over.

Deidara- Damn right its not un

Deidara lunged at Hiroshi. Hiroshi ducked and took out a kunai which he then plunged into his shoulder. Deidara winced at the pain , it hurt he'd admit that but he wouldn't give up now.

Deidara had fallen down so he slowly rose himself up ready to fight. Kyashidi screamed. Then both guys looked at her.

Kyashidi- STOP! STOP IT!

She screamed as she stood up from the bed. She closed her tearful eyes and suddenly a kunai started to rise and was thrown towards Hiroshi. Kyashidi opened her eyes and they were glowing. I mean like actually glowing like a flash light in the dark. Suddenly Hiroshi's still alive body fell to the ground. He had just passed out was all and Kyashidi's eyes slowly went back to her eye color. Then she fell on the bed in pain. Deidara ran to her but she pushed him away with out touching him, she did it with her mind the same way Hiroshi got the kunai thrown at him and how he passed out.

Kyashidi- just get help … we need to leave here now

Deidara nodded and got his cell phone , he didn't know who he was gonna call. Sasori, Sasori was the first person that he thought of. He dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

At Sasori, Heiri, and Hidan's House

Sasori's cell phone start ringing "Grenade by Bruno Mars" , that was the ring tone he set for Deidara.

Cause what you don't understand isI'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)Oh, ohI would go through all this pain,Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby;But you won't do the same

Sasori answered the phone quickly.

Sasori- Hello?

Deidara- You got to help now un Kya and the blood un

You need to help un Please

Sasori- Woe slow down no wait is it

Deidara- my dad un stabbed Kyashidi my sister in the stomach and she losing a lot of blood un Please help

Sasori- Alright im on my way where do you live

Deidara- 2425 rd 101

Sasori- Alright im coming right now

Deidara- okay un but hurry

*click*

Sasori- Damn if Hidan finds out he'll die

Heiri- What is it Hidan will die if he finds out?

Sasori- Heiri! don't do that! God! … What he'll die from is that Kyashidi is hurt really bad , she's bleeding her Dad stabbed her , but I don't know the exact story but that's what I know and im going to go over and help.

Heiri- Oh my god! Your kidding me right? That horrible, is she gonna be alright?

Sasori- I don't know that's what Im going to find out

Sasori put on his shoes and a black jacket, as he walked out their dull brown door. He noticed it was raining so he got in his car and drove to Deidara's house. Sasori pulled up into the drive way and looked at their house.

In Sasori's mind ( reading minds again)

Damn his house is bigger than I imagined, its like a mansion. It's so pretty , and artistic. What the hell am I doing I need to help Deidara.

Sasori walked to the front door and turned the door knob it was unlocked. He walked in and saw how huge the house really was, it was enormous.

Sasori- Deidara! Where are you?

Sasori yelled.

Deidara- Hold on! Im coming un!

Deidara walked out of his room into the living room where Sasori was.

Deidara- Thanks for coming un I really need your help.

Sasori- No problem…. Dei your bleeding what's wrong with your shoulder?

Deidara- Oh um a fight but don't worry about me we need to help my sister.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and lead him to his bedroom, it was big too , but covered in blood. Sasori looked and saw Kyashidi on the bed with blood seeping through her shirt around he stomach area. He ran up to her and looked at the injury , the kunai still implanted in her stomach.

Sasori- we need to get her to the hospital. I have a car lets go.

Deidara nodded and helped Sasori pick up his sister. They carried her fragile body to the car and gently placed her in there. Sasori got in the drivers seat and Deidara got in the passengers' seat. Sasori started the car and backed out of the drive way slowly on his way to the hospital.

Sasori- so im assuming that the big guy passed out on the floor was your Dad.

Deidara- yeah un that would be the jackass for ya.

Sasori- how did he pass out?

Deidara-…. Kya, she screamed un and it just sorta happened un

Sasori- oh ok well the hospital is around the corner, is Kya ok?

Deidara turned his head to Sasori then looked to the back at kya.

Deidara- are you ok Kya

Kyashidi- y- yeah im ,im fine

They pulled into the hospital, and carried Kyashidi into the Emergency part of the hospital. They nurses saw them come in and automatically got a gurney out to place the purple hair girl on and rush to be took care of. One of the nurses told the to boys two stay back but then saw the blood dripping down his arm. She lifted up his shirt and rushed him into a room , the lady allowed Sasori to go in because Deidara's injuries weren't as bad as his sisters'. Deidara was stitched up no problem. They told Deidara his sister was gonna be just fine but had to stay the night so she could get the right about of fluids and oxygen and stuff like that. She could return home though tomorrow.

Deidara and Sasori left the hospital and got into his car.

Deidara- im not going back to my house un

Sasori- I wasn't gonna let you anyway, but you need clothes and so does your sister.

Deidara- yeah un can you drive me home so I can get our stuff and clothes un.

Sasori laughed- yes

SKIPING TIME xxxxx

Deidara had all his stuff together and all his little sister's stuff, he and Sasori were putting the stuff in the trunk of the red mustang.

Sasori looked at Deidara who was climbing into the passengers' seat again.

In Sasori's mind

Well he's coming to live with me so I think now is a good time to tell him I like him, but how.

Sasori didn't realize he had his head on Deidara's and Deidara was blushing hard. Sasori had finally decided what to do. Sasori leaned to kiss the blonde. When the red head finally meet the blondes lips he felt the blonde kissing back. The read head was surprised and after a couple seconds broke the passionate kiss.

Deidara- what was that all about un

Sasori - to show my love

Deidara- you love me?

Sasori- yes I love you

Deidara- good I love you too un


End file.
